


we hate adorable

by 8bitheart



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: a crimsennui drabble
Relationships: Crimson/Ennui (Total Drama)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	we hate adorable

He moves closer to her, fingers ensnaring in her short amber locks.

“So… a natural ginger, huh?”

The words are spoken in his usual smoky tone, but there’s a certain softness behind them, his typical monotone absent. Crimson sighs. She doesn’t turn around to look at him. “Yes. Does that surprise you?”

“Yes, but not in a bad way.”

This actually catches her interest. She moves back a bit, looking over her shoulder but still not turning her whole body around.

“Your wig suits you so well that I just assumed your natural hair color would be black, or platinum blonde. But the orange is…” A small smile graces his lips, but she only catches a glimpse of it in her peripheral vision. “… nice.”

She blinks. “I’m so unused to people saying nice things about it.”

“Hm?”

She flips over onto her back, closer to him but still not facing him directly. “I got bullied a lot when I was younger. A lot of kids teased me for my natural hair color. Said it was ugly. Said _I_ was ugly. That’s partially why I became Goth, I think. If people are going to be talking about my physical appearance, I want it to be an aspect of my physical appearance that I have control over. And, well, why not control all of it?”

She gasps a little when he grabs her by the waist and draws her slightly nearer to him. “I felt the same way,” he mumbles. “You’ve seen how tall I am. I’m freakishly tall, even without my boots. People used to stare at me a lot. So I figured, may as well give them something to stare at.”

In spite of herself, she hums contentedly and rests her head on his chest.

Ennui brings a hand up to lightly scratch at her scalp. “I think I like you better in your Goth garb, because that’s when you’re being true to yourself. But… I could get used to ginger Crimson too. Your orange hair kind of suits you, I won’t lie.”

“Thanks.” She moves up further on his chest. “And I lied when I said your nose made me want to vomit.”

He chuckles lightly. “Thank Lucifer. It’s kind of the same nose I always have, so I was getting pretty worried about that.”

She finally turns to look him square in the eye. “Don’t be. I may hate adorable, but…” She dips down to kiss his lips softly. “You actually pull off adorable kinda well.”

He frowns. “Okay, you don’t have to go _that_ far.”

She smiles and kisses him again. Makeup or none, this is still her Ennui, and she is perfectly content in her love for him.


End file.
